marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Takahama (Earth-616)
, Hallie Shimosato | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , | Relatives = Robert Takahama (father, deceased), Jane Takahama (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Counter-Earth | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 109 lbs (50 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Some high school | Origin = Human experimented on by the Nazi scientist Arnim Zola. | PlaceOfBirth = Ojai, California | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Mark Bagley | First = Thunderbolts #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Robert and Jane Takahama moved with their daughter to New York City from Ojai, California, for a chance at a better life. Because of her father's work at the United Nations and her mother's psychiatric practice, Hallie grew up in relative luxury and comfort. That all changed on her 15th birthday, when the menace known as Onslaught killed her parents, razed her home and destroyed her neighborhood during his attempt to take over the world. In the aftermath, the mad geneticist and supervillain Arnim Zola abducted Hallie, along with a number of other children. She was subjected to experiments that made her feel as if she were being torn apart from the inside. The procedures made her faster and stronger, filling her to bursting with energy. At the first opportunity, Hallie used her new powers to escape. Thunderbolts She then sought out the Thunderbolts, who returned with Hallie to rescue the other captives and defeat Zola. Subsequently, Hallie adopted the name Jolt and joined the team. Hallie had no idea the Thunderbolts were really the Masters of Evil masquerading as heroes, scheming to work themselves into a position of trust and power. During this time, the young hero led a double life: At school, she was the surly Hallie Shimosato; once the bell rang, she was Jolt. She and her team mates defeated the Secret Empire and the Imperial Forces, the Crimson Cowl, and Graviton, and hunted down the Hulk. Ironically, she died not in the guise of Jolt, but as her alter ego: Hallie was murdered after school while she and her friends were at a coffeehouse. Jolt's Thunderbolts' teammate Techno stole her body from the morgue, hoping to isolate the course of her biokinetic powers. His experiments caused a regenerative effect that revitalized Jolt, transforming her into a being seemingly suffused with bio-electric energy. Young Allies After being stranded on Counter-Earth with most of the Thunderbolts, she chose to stay behind to help the devastated planet as one of the Young Allies. However, Jolt made a brief return to Earth, in order to help both the Thunderbolts and Avengers to stop the out-of-control Moonstone (who possessed two moonstones at the time and was losing control when she absorbed the Liberator's energies within her). She and the Young Allies gathered refugees on the floating fortress of Attilan which later came under attack from Proteus in the body of Morph, working alongside the Exiles they were able to stop Proteus, who initially tricked them into believing that the Exiles were their enemies, from wiping out all life on Counter-Earth. Return to Earth While on Counter-Earth she and the Young Allies discovered a way to send her home by converting her into electricity and shooting her into space. Months later she finally made it to Earth and landed in the Antarctic, right in front of Atlas as he was getting beaten up by the new Masters of Evil. She was able to rescue him but he was so dazed from the beating that he thought she was an illusion. When Baron Zemo arrived and the masters told him that an "electric girl" saved Atlas he realized it was Jolt right away, but did not care and continued his plan regardless. | Powers = Pre-Resurrection * Possesses heightened strength, speed and agility * Able to throw hyperkinetic punches. Post-Resurrection * Since resurrection, seems to have been suffused with biokinetic energy. | Abilities = | Strength = Enhanced human | Weaknesses = Paralysis (Formerly): After Jolt was resurrected, while in human form her body was partially atrophied, while undergoing physical therapy she used crutches or a cane to help her walk . | Equipment = * Cane and crutches, while recovering from injuries. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Before getting her powers, Hallie was already a big fan of the Avengers and other superheroes and is sometimes referred to by others and herself as a 'superhero encyclopedia' for her vast knowledge on all things superhuman (which is often used for exposition). | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Jolt_(comics) | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/jolt_takahama.htm *http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/j/jolt.htm }} Category:Flight Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Arnim Zola Experiment